Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament
by BlazingStarz
Summary: Sonic and the gang are looking for chaos emeralds when they find themselves playing Hazelnut's game of truth or dare... My first fic!
1. 1 The start

Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament

* * *

Well, I wanted to make a truth or dare. This one however, will hopefully follow the rules of this site. (Not that I don't love the other ToDs). This is my first fic so go easy on me please!

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Sonic Team, but I don't. I only own Hazelnut and Jade._

* * *

"We're getting closer!" Tails said exitedly. The gang were walking in a dark cave that was underground Sunset Hill. The gang were: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Big.

There was a loud beeping noise that was coming from the device in Tails' hand and it appeared to be a radar of some sort.

"How much further to go then?" Sonic asked. He looked at the radar. It was an emerald radar and there were two flashing lights on the screen.

"Not far now. Just a few more minutes!"

Amy looked up at the ceiling of the cave. She saw a stalactite with a black circle on it. "Hey... Guys? There's a black circle on that stalactite." She said nervously.

Sonic looked at her as if she was crazy. "So? It's dirty in here, so it's just some dirt!"

Amy looked back at it. She shivered; it looked freaky to her. "Um... Okay?" In fact it was a CCTV camera. Something or someone, must be watching them.

The beeping suddenly got faster. "We're really close!" Tails exclaimed.

A gentle orange glow poured into the cave, it seemed to be coming from a room. "Come on guys!" Sonic whispered as he walked into the light.

The room was huge. There was a large, deep hole in the ground and there was a tall fence around it. There was a sign made of fire that read 'Truth Or Dare Tournament' and there was a stage in the centre of the room. On top of it was a female fox. She had brown fur and long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a turquoise green and she had a long swishing tail. She wore a yellow dress with long yellow boots. She was tossing some yellow and red chaos emeralds in the air.

"Took you long enough to get here." She said.

Sonic ran up to her. "Who are you?"

"Hazelnut the Fox." She scanned the gang as if she was looking for someone. Her eyes rested on Tails and they lit up. She ran over to him and crushed him in a hug. "Tails!"

"Ah! Can't... breath!" He gasped.

Hazelnut immediately released him. "Oh... sorry. I really didn't mean to do that!" She turned to the gang who were looking slightly bored. "Ahem! Welcome to the truth or dare tournament! Here you will face horrors and pain! The winner of this tournament will win this red chaos emerald! The losers will have to suffer in... The Fan pit Of Doom!"

The gang except Sonic, shifted slowly towards the exit. Sonic, being the idiot, didn't look fazed and stayed where he was. "How can fans hurt you anyway?" He asked.

Hazelnut smirked. "But these aren't just any fans... these are rabid fans that will rip you to shreds!"

Just as the gang reached the exit, Hazelnut pushed a button and an iron door fell over the exit. "No-one leaves this arena until we have a winner!" She shouted.

They walked away from the blocked exit and sat on the chairs in front of the stage. Amy grabbed onto Sonic. "Get me out of here!" She screamed in his ear.

"Shut... up!" He shouted as he pushed her off of him.

Hazelnut blew a loud whistle that grabbed every body's attention. "And now I will introduce my co-host!"

A female teal hedgehog appeared in the room. She had shoulder length teal hair and she wore a purple tank top, purple jeans and black knee high boots. Her eyes were dark lavender.

"Hey! I'm Jade the Hedgehog, but you can call me Jade!" She greeted.

Amy glared at her and growled. She didn't like any female hedgehogs, as they could be a serious threat to her relationship with Sonic. "Stay away from my Sonikku or regret it!" She shrieked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Did you know that Sonic doesn't even love you? Stop chasing him and get over it!" She shouted.

"Sonic so does love me! You want to marry me don't you Sonikku?" She retorted.

Sonic was on the floor in hysterics. He wiped a tear from his face. "Marriage? In your dreams Amy!"

Amy just rolled her eyes. She thought that he was just shy about admitting his true feelings for her. She was very wrong about that.

By this time, Knuckles had already fallen asleep, Rouge was flicking through a magazine, Shadow was figuring out how to kill Sonic and Big, well, he was staring at the fire sign.

Hazelnut blew the whistle again and everyone jumped up. "That's better! Now who wants to go first?" She asked. No-one answered so she hit a button on her remote and the device began flicking through names. The name landed on Sonic. "You're up Sonic!"

"Truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"Dare of course!" He replied cockily.

"Your dare." Hazelnut read. "Is to take swimming lessons. With Shadow as the instructor!"

Sonic's eyes widened in panic. "But-but! I have aqua-phobia!" He stammered.

Shadow smirked. "I think that was the idea."

Hazelnut lead them into a room with a giant swimming pool. She sat on the lifeguard chair. "He's all yours Shadow!"

Shadow kicked Sonic into the freezing pool. Luckily for him, he only fell into the really shallow end, much to Shadow's disappointment. Sonic still splashed around and flailed his arms and legs everywhere. "Help me! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" He screamed.

Shadow just laughed. "Fool! You won't swim by doing that!" He began to show him how to swim. Sonic, however, was too busy screaming for help. Shadow walked over to Hazelnut, who was holding her side from laughing too much. "I give up. He's completely hopeless."

Hazelnut grabbed Sonic out of the pool and dragged him to the main room. "Sonic, I'm afraid..." A message made of flames appeared. "... You lose!"

"That is only a warning however. If you lose once more, you will proceed to the fan pit!" Jade informed him.

Sonic sighed in relief. "That was close!"

"Sonikku!" Amy screamed. "You're okay!"

Rouge looked over into the corner of the room. There was a pile of gold, silver and other jewels. She sneaked over there without anyone looking but as soon as she stepped over a faint line, she was zapped.

"No-one steals my jewels!" Jade shrieked, walking over to Rouge.

"I was only going to borrow them!" Rouge said.

Jade just kicked her to the chairs and walked back onto the stage. "Time to take a break! There is water and food over there!" She pointed to another room.

The gang were so hungry, they ate the food immediately. Little did they know, that Hazelnut and Jade had put soap into all of the food. Sonic, who was in the middle of a chili-dog, hiccuped. Bubbles floated out of his mouth. Everyone stared at him, thinking he was crazy. Suddenly, they all started hiccuping and bubbles filled the air.

Hazelnut and Jade were watching in the doorway. "Pranked you! Haha!" Jade laughed.

"I'll get you for -hic- this!" Sonic vowed as they walked away.

* * *

So... yeah. Short chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. Review if you want... but I'm not expecting anything.


	2. 2 Mud

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

Wow I really wasn't expecting any reviews for this! So, thanks if you reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the Sonic Team. I do own Hazelnut and Jade._

* * *

It was late at night and Sonic was in the 'bedroom' that Hazelnut and Jade had set up. It wasn't that bad in there but it was horrible compared to the room that Tails had, although he was expecting that because Hazelnut was obviously a big fan of Tails.

The so called 'bedroom' had some old mattresses with blankets thrown over them. Luckily, there was a fire so it wasn't completely freezing but it was still quite cold. There was a set of drawers that they could put any stuff in if they needed to.

Tails' room had a king sized bed with silky satin bed sheets. He even had a tv in there and some books in case he got bored. He had everything he could need but he still wasn't excused from the game.

Sonic looked around to make sure everyone was asleep, before he put his well thought out plan into action. He picked up some buckets of mud that he had collected and sneaked out the door. As he walked across the corridor, he looked for a certain room. When he had found it, he hung up the buckets of mud onto the door so when someone opened it, the mud would fall on them.

'This should do it' he thought as he quietly ran back to the bedroom and fell asleep.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" A voice screamed. Sonic opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly. His secret plan had actually worked.

"Eeeeeewww!!!" Another voice shrieked.

Rouge ran into the room that Sonic had booby-trapped. Her eyes widened at the sight that she saw. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

What she saw was Hazelnut and Jade standing in the doorway. They were covered from head to toe in sticky brown mud. "It's in my hair!" Jade complained.

Hazelnut stormed into the bedroom with Jade close behind her. "Right. Jade, who did it?" She asked her.

Jade closed her eys and concentrated on something. Finally, she opened them with a frown on her face. She looked at every one of them. "I know who did it." She said and her eyes locked onto Sonic. "It was Sonic who booby-trapped our room!"

Sonic looked down at the ground. He was in for it now. "It wasn't me." He mumbled. His face went bright red, a hero isn't very good at lying anyway.

Jade had a smug look on her face. "Really? Did you know that I can read minds? That's not what your mind is telling me!"

"You will be punished. Truth or Dare style!" Hazelnut growled.

Sonic groaned. "But I already had a dare!" He moaned.

"Yes you have. But that doesn't get you out of it! You will have your truth or dare soon." Jade said angrily.

Sonic walked off with a sulk to the kitchen. Hazelnut turned to everyone. "Jade and I are going to take a well needed shower. Don't bother booby-trapping our room again because Jade will just read your minds and will punish you." Hazelnut and Jade walked away to their bathroom.

Later...

Hazelnut and Jade were on the stage again and were preparing the day's truth or dare. They were wondering who to pick for the torture.

"Shouldn't we just use the randomizer to pick?" Jade asked.

"Great idea!" Hazelnut replied as she hit the button on her remote. It came up with... Shadow.

"You're up Shadow!" Jade called.

"Humph!" Was all that Shadow said.

Okay, truth or dare?" Hazelnut asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I'm the ultimate life-form so I pick dare."

Jade pushed the button on the dare remote. "Sing Barbie Girl and post it on Youtube!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I'm not a girl!"

Hazelnut had a devilish look on her face. "You're right... you can't do the dare then..." She began.

Shadow sighed with relief. "You actually understand!"

"... We'll have to give you a makeover to make you look like a girl!" Jade finished.

Shadow banged his head against the wall. "No! -bang- No! -bang- Noooo!"

All the girls giggled as Hazelnut dragged him into their dressing room. They tied him to the seat and pushed him to the vanity.

"Foundation!" Hazelnut called as Jade passed it to her. "Mascara!... Eyeliner!... Lipstick!... Blush!" It was time to dress him up now that they had put the makeup on. They dressed him in a sparkly pink top, a sparkly pink tu-tu and some pink sandals.

They then dragged him into the main room and everyone laughed, especially Sonic. Shadow growled at him but Sonic was too busy laughing.

"All right then Shadow! Just go to the stage and we'll tell you when to sing!" Hazelnut explained.

Jade was controlling the camera and she pointed it at Hazelnut and gave her a thumbs up.

"This is Shadow the Hedgehog, and he will be singing Barbie Girl live here, at the Truth Or Dare Tournament!" Hazelnut introduced.

Jade then pointed the camera at the dressed up Shadow and gave him a thumbs up. Hazelnut mouthed the word 'Go!'

Shadow gulped and looked at the rabid fan pit. He then shook himself and started to sing. " I'm a Barbie Girl in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic!..." At the end of the song, everyone cheered and Jade shifted the camera back to Hazelnut.

"And that was Shadow the Hedgehog singing Barbie Girl! Isn't he just adorable? I mean, weird?" She ended.

Jade switched the camera off. "That's going straight on Youtube! It's gonna be a hit!"

"We have time for another truth or dare!" Hazelnut shouted. Everyone else groaned as she switched on the randomizer. It came up with... Tails.

"Tails' turn!" Jade called.

"Truth or dare Tails?" Hazelnut asked.

Tails thought for a moment. "Truth." He answered.

Jade pressed the truth button. "Your question is... do you really idolize Sonic or do you secretly hate him?"

Tails gulped. He looked at Sonic and turned red. "Well... um, I've been annoyed by how he takes all the credit when I do half the work. He never pays any attention to me when I get hurt, he just runs off. So I suppose I do hate him a little bit." He replied.

Sonic rushed over to Tails and started strangling him. "After all these years, you hate me? I'll give you a real reason to hate me!" He shouted.

Hazelnut burned Sonic. "Don't hurt Tails!" She screamed as she chased after him, launching fireballs at him.

Jade remembered something. "It's punishment time Sonic! For booby-trapping our room!" She called.

Hazelnut dragged him over to the stage. "What do you have in mind?" She asked Jade.

"You will have to kiss Amy and like it!" Jade said to Sonic.

"No please! Anything but that!" Sonic begged.

Amy's eyes turned to hearts. "Oh Sonic! We can finally have our first kiss!" She said. "Just think about it! We can go on dates, get married, have kids..."

Sonic struggled to get out of Hazelnut's death grip but he failed miserably. "How long does it have to be?" He asked, defeated.

Jade thought for a moment. "30 seconds at least."

Sonc and Amy took a deep breath and Hazelnut smashed their faces together. Sonic had a pained expression on his face, while Amy had a loving one. Finally the 30 seconds ended and Hazelnut pulled them away from each other.

Sonic wiped his mouth and spat on the floor. "That was disgusting!"

Amy touched her lips delicatly. She now had a dazed look on her face. "That was amazing..." She whispered.

"That's what happens when you annoy us!" Jade said.

Rouge looked over. "I'm not going to forget that horrible moment."

Shadow was smirking. He had a camera that Jade had secretly given to her. "And I got a picture!"

Hazelnut's eyes lit up. "I'll get that processed." She said as she took it from him.

Big was just staring as usual. "Uuuuhhhhh... froggy, froggy, froggy."

"I've decided who to dare next!" Jade announced.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Big!" Jade replied.

Big just stood there and looked around. "Froggy?"

Hazelnut smiled. "Good idea."

* * *

A little bit of a longer chapter this time! There's a poll on my profile that's important to this story so please check it out as soon as possible if you like this fic. Thanks for reading!


	3. 3 Peahogs

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

I haven't updated for more than a week! Sorry! Thanks if you were one of the people who voted in the poll.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic team but hey, I can dream. I own Hazelnut and Jade._

* * *

Hazelnut stood on the stage grinning. It was going to be another fun day at the stadium. Well, for her and Jade anyway. She scanned the crowd. All the contestants looked like they were dreading what was going to happen to one of them.

Jade ran into the room with the dare remote. They already knew who they were going to pick so this time they didn't need the randomizer. She stepped onto the stage and stood next to Hazelnut.

"The person picked this time is Big the Cat!" Hazelnut called.

Big just looked at them.

Jade cleared her throat. "Ahem! Truth or dare Big?"

"Fishing..." He replied absent-mindedly.

"RESPONSE NOT RECOGNISED." The computor buzzed. "DARE CHOSEN."

Hazelnut looked at the screen. "Okay your dare is... take an IQ test with a bag and a biscuit!"

"Please follow us into the testing room!" Jade ordered as she tried to pull him. In the end he followed after they bribed him with a frog plushie.

Five minutes later, they all walked back onto the stage.

"What were the scores?" Knuckles shouted.

Hazelnut and Jade looked at each other and shrugged. "The scores were... hahahaha!" Hazelnut burst into laughter.

Jade looked at the piece of paper. Her eyes widened and her face spelt humor as she fell to the floor laughing. She rolled off the stage as everyone lunged for the paper.

"I want it!" Rouge shouted.

"Me first!" Tails yelled.

Shadow grabbed the paper. "Hmmm..." He then snorted and Amy grabbed it from him and read it out.

"Huh... the bag got an IQ of 0. The biscuit got an IQ of 0. Big got an IQ of... what that can't be right!" She exclaimed.

Sonic looked at it. "His IQ is -100!"

"How is that even possible!?" Rouge asked.

Hazelnut walked over to them. She was still smiling. "Anything is possible here!" She replied.

Jade stood up and regained her balance. "Which reminds me, we have a surprise for you soon!" She announced as everyone groaned.

"I bet it's some kind of torture." Shadow guessed.

Jade winked. "You'll have to wait and seeee!"

Later that day, the group were eating dinner. BANG!

Amy grabbed on to Sonic. "Protect me Sonikku!" She screamed.

"Get off!" He grunted as he pulled her off.

Tails looked at the door. It was beginning to open and a flash of light blinded everyone.

"Gah!" Knuckles covered his eyes.

Soon the light died down and the door was shut again. In front of the door were two people. One was a silver hedgehog with a weird hairdo and the other was a purple cat.

Sonic ran over to them. "Silver! Blaze!"

Tails followed him. "How did you get here?" He asked.

"Through that door, duh!" Blaze replied sarcastically. "Or haven't you used one before?"

Tails rolled his eyes but he was still curious. "But the door was shut!" He protested.

"Well it opened for us." Silver replied.

"Well why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"We were invited to play a game to win a chaos emerald." Blaze said.

Rouge's eyes widened. "You accepted it!?" She shrieked.

Silver stepped back. "Uh, yeah. What's wrong with that?"

Rouge shook her head. "Do you know what happens here?" She didn't wait for an answer before carrying on. "We have to go through torture! This is a game of truth or dare! We have to complete the dares or truths or we'll be thrown into the fan-pit!"

Blaze's eyes widened too. She ran to the door and banged on it. "Get us out of here!" She screamed.

"It won't open. It will only open if one of us wins." Tails explained.

Hazelnut walked into the room. "He's right you know." She confirmed.

Blaze span around. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Hazelnut the Fox. Owner and host of this house and game. Pleasure to meet you." She replied calmly.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "I don't like you."

"Really? Well you're gonna hate me when the game has finished!" She replied.

"You... you have the gift of fire!" Blaze realised.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Blaze stalked away.

"Jealousy killed the cat." Hazelnut said.

"Umm, isn't it meant to be curiosity?" Knuckles asked.

"No, jealousy!" Hazelnut insisted. "As you will find out very soon."

Jade walked into the room. "Hey guys! What'd I miss?"

Tails sighed. "A lot."

Even later that day...

Hazelnut was on the stage again and she was holding the radomizer. "Today we have a surprise truth or dare!" She announced.

Jade walked to the front of the stage. "This time the person chosen is Silver!"

Silver gulped. He didn't know what was going to happen.

"Truth or dare Silver?" Hazelnut asked.

"Um, er, dare!"

Jade hit the button. "Your dare is... to turn into a peacock!"

"What!? How!?" Silver asked.

"Oh that's quite simple." Jade replied.

"Come with us." Hazelnut ordered.

They dragged him into their dressing room. Hazelnut took out a pair of scissors. "Take a last look at your hair!" She snipped it off and it all fell to the floor.

"M-my hair!" Silver yelled.

Hazelnut grinned. "Perfection!" She commented. "You always did look stupid with that style."

"I look worse!"

"Not my problem!"

"But we still have to complete the dare!" Jade reminded them.

Silver groaned. "How was cutting my hair off going to turn me into a peacock?"

"You'll seeeee!" Hazelnut replied as she grabbed some super glue. "Pin him down Jade!"

Jade slammed him onto the ground and gave him a death grip as he struggled to get away using his telekinesis. He failed and fell limp onto the ground.

Hazelnut put the super glue on the cut off hair. She stuck them onto his back and held them there for a few minutes. After a while she let go off them and Jade released her grip on him.

He actually looked like a peacock with the spikes of hair looking like peacock feathers.

"Aaaaahhh!" He shrieked as he saw his appearance in the mirror.

"So do you like it?" Hazelnut asked.

"Nooooooo!!!!" He shouted.

"Well you have to show them!" Jade said as she pushed him onto the stage.

When everyone saw him, they burst into hysterics.

Sonic wiped his eyes. "He's a pea-hog!" He shrieked as everyone laughed harder

Silver blushed as he looked away in shame. Blaze, however, walked up to him and put her arm around him. "It's okay. We'll get them back. You don't look that bad." She assured him.

Silver nodded. "Thanks."

Blaze smiled. "You're welcome."

Jade glanced at them. She knew what was going on, but she wasn't about to make it obvious. She had more important things to think about now. It was going to be Hazelnut's birthday tomorrow and she was going to hold a secret meeting with the group, except for Blaze. She would ruin everything. She went around to everyone and whispered "Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes."

Five minutes later, everybody except Blaze were in the bedroom.

Jade sat down. "Thanks for meeting me here guys. I have some important news. It's going to be Hazelnut's birthday tomorrow and I want to organise something a bit different. Something... Hazelnut-ish."

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it! But, I want you lot to help me shop for presents later okay?" Jade asked.

"Sure!" Amy replied.

"Defiantly!" Rouge agreed. "I know just what to get her!"

The boys mumbled their agreements. They didn't particularly like shopping but they would try.

Jade sighed in relief. "Thanks guys! I thought you hated us!"

"Well we don't _hate_ you. You two _are_ really funny!" Tails said.

"But don't you find us annoying?"

"Well, yes, if it's our truth or dare." Knuckles replied.

"Like my hair." Grumbled Silver.

"Hehe... yeah. But we had to do it. We didn't choose the dare you know." Jade replied.

"Then who did?" Silver asked.

"The remote chose it, duh!"

"Sooo, when are we going?" Amy asked.

"Right now if you want. Everyone hold onto me!" Jade called. In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

So now we have two new characters! You'll never guess what the event is! Anyway, I plan to try and update weekly now so look out for the next chapter! Review please if you want to, I need to know wether I should continue this story. Thanks again.


	4. 4 Shopping

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

Yes! I updated _on time_ and _extremely early_! It's a miracle I swear.

_Disclaimer: Am I rich yet? No. I still don't own the Sonic team but I do still own Hazelnut and Jade._

* * *

Everyone except Big grabbed onto Jade's arm and in a flash of light, they were gone. A wild wind began to race around them as they struggled to keep a grip o her.

"Keep holding on! It won't be long!" Jade yelled over the wind.

"What is it!?" Amy screamed.

"It's just us traveling through a tunnel of speed! Look I can see light!" She replied as she pointed her head to the gap.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted as they disappeared through it.

_Bump! _Everyone but Jade fell to the ground. The groaned as they picked themselves up off the concrete path they were standing on.

"Humph, chaos control is a lot better than that." Shadow grumbled.

"Yeah, speaking of that... why didn't you use it to get us out of the tournament in the first place?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Well... uh-" Shadow began.

"Because you can't use chaos control there!" Jade finished for him.

"Can you use it _now_?" Rouge asked.

"Nope. We planted a chip in his ear that prevents him using it."

"You WHAT!!?" Shadow yelled.

Jade shrugged. "Hazelnut's a nurse you know. It's perfectly safe."

Shadow held his ear. "H-how big is it?"

"It's very small, you won't be able to feel it." She replied. "Anyway, we don't have any time to waste! We have to find some presents fast!" She ordered as she ran off in the direction of the salon.

"Well I suggest us girls pair up, and you boys pair up." Rouge said.

Amy walked over to Rouge. Shadow went with Knuckles and Sonic went with Tails. Silver went with Shadow and Knuckles.

"Lets get shopping!" Rouge giggled.

All the pairs ran off in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade was at the salon.

_'Should I pick this luxury shampoo? Or this bottle of luxury soap?'_ She thought. _'Oh but then I love this nail polish!'_ She looked at the three bottles. _'I know! I'll just pick all of them!'_

She went over to the till and got out her purse. The fox at the till smiled. "Good to see you Jade!" She greeted her. "Where's Hazelnut today?"

Jade smiled. "It's her birthday tomorrow, so I'm getting some presents!"

"Really? Well since you two are my favourite customers, how about I let you have a gift card for free? Then she can choose more things!"

"Wow! You would really do that?" Jade asked.

She nodded and gave it to her.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"Bye for now then!" The fox called as Jade began to walk out the door.

"Bye!" She replied.

Jade smiled as she walked down the path. 'I wonder how they're all getting on?' She thought.

* * *

Rouge and Amy were in 'Strut It', the women's clothes shop. They were looking for a nice outfit to give to Hazelnut. It was extremely difficult because they kept seeing things that they thought would look good, but then the other one would say it wasn't good enough.

Amy picked up an outfit she had put together. "How's this?" She asked Rouge as she held it up.

"Not really her style." She replied and she picked up something else. "What about this one?"

"Yeah! That would really suit her!" Amy replied. "You have a good sense of fashion."

"Hun, I am the _Queen_ of fashion!" She replied.

Amy stuck her tongue out. "My outfit wasn't so bad!"

"It would have been a fashion disaster on her!" Rouge retorted.

"Well yours does have a big price tag."

Rouge smiled. "I have a lot of money, hun. I work for G.U.N. and they pay me a lot."

Amy sighed. "Only because you're the _top agent_!"

"Hey! I worked very hard to reach that title."

They paid for the clothes and they saw Jade walking down the path. "Hey you two! Want to get a smoothie!?" She called.

Rouge walked over to her. "Hun, clothes shopping exhausts you. Of course I want a smoothie."

"What flavour?" Jade asked.

"Strawberry for me!!!" Amy yelled as she ran to where they were now sat.

"I'll have a banana one for me." Rouge replied.

"Right, I'll go and get them." Jade said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was at Tails' workshop. "Tails you do realise we're meant to be at the mall right now?" He asked.

"I'm getting her gift ready!" Tails called.

They had been there for an hour now and Sonic was growing impatient.

"Can I at least have a look?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Sonic walked into Tails' lab. There were boxes of unknown objects everywhere. "It sure is messy in here."

"I know but what do you think of this?" Tails replied.

"Wow that's awesome!"

"I know, it'll be done in a minute. I just need to tweak a few things." Tails said.

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles and Silver were sitting on a bench near the centre fountain.

"What shall we get?" Knuckles asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a girl." Shadow replied.

"I know what we could get!" Silver suddenly said.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Follow me!"

They ran after Silver, into the chocolate shop.

"From what I've heard, girls love chocolate!" Silver told them.

Knuckles looked at a big bar of chocolate. "This one looks nice!"

"Hmm. I was thinking more like this." Shadow held up chocolate in the shape of a cake.

"Cool!" Silver commented. "Now we can get them to write stuff on it with icing."

"Can I help you with that?" The squirrel at the till asked.

"Uh, yeah! Could you write this message?" Silver wrote it onto a piece of paper. It said _'Happy birthday Hazelnut! From Shadow, Knuckles and Silver.'_

"Of course, just give me a minute." She said and she wrote the message. "There. Be careful with it, the icing hasn't set yet."

"Oh, okay then." Silver replied as he handed over the money.

"Bye then." She called.

"Bye."

* * *

They met up with the group at the smoothie place and sat down.

Jade smiled. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's all thanks to Silver!" Knuckles replied.

"Really? Well anyway, I just got the cake. What do you think of it?" She asked as she opened the box.

"Wow!" Amy said. "I've never seen a cake like that before!"

"That's because it's new." Jade replied and she shut the box.

"When are we going to go back?" Sonic asked.

"After we've finished our smoothies."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Hazelnut was pacing around. _'Where could they be?'_ She thought. _'Maybe Jade's taken them somewhere. Even so, she should at least tell me!'_ She walked into the bedroom. Blaze was there, playing with her fire. Hazelnut walked straight back out, she didn't want to deal with her today.

Unfortunately, Blaze saw her. "Hazelnut wait!" She ran after her.

Hazelnut turned around. "What do you want?"

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Probably on a trip with Jade." She replied.

"Hmm. Why didn't I go?" Blaze asked.

Hazelnut sighed. "Jade hasn't told me anything."

"Oh. Well, there isn't much to do then is there?"

"No. Unless you want to do a truth or dare."

"Heh, no thanks." Blaze replied.

* * *

At the smoothie place...

"I think we should go back now. Hazelnut will be wondering where we are." Tails suggested.

"You're right. Grab onto my arm again." Jade said.

Everyone groaned as they grabbed onto her. In another flash of light, they were gone and they were back into the speed tunnel.

"Remember to keeping holding on tight!" Jade shouted.

In a few seconds, they were back into the bedroom. "Quick! Give me the bags!" Jade hissed. They gave her the bags and she stashed them into a hiding place.

Just a second later, Hazelnut walked into the room. "Where the heck have you been!?" She yelled.

"I was torturing them with exercise if you must know!" Jade replied.

Luckily everyone was red and sweating from the speed tunnel so they looked the part.

Hazelnut calmed down and sighed. "You could have told me. I was worried."

"I'm sorry."Jade replied as she put her arm around her.

"It's okay."

"Well look on the bright side, it's your birthday tomorrow!" Jade said.

Hazelnut grinned. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna be 15!"

"I'm already 15!" Sonic boasted. Amy slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow!" He moaned as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Do we have time for a truth or dare today?" Jade asked.

"We have just about enough time for one!" Hazelnut replied as they both ran onto the stage.

Everyone dragged themselves to the chairs and sat down.

"Now, before we do this, we must eliminate someone from the group." Hazelnut announced as the room went silent. "The eliminated person will have to face the fan-pit."

"The person chosen to be eliminated is..." Jade began. "... Big." Everyone sighed wth relief.

"Big please stand on the red square." Hazelnut ordered.

Big actually did what he was told and stood there.

"After three. 1, 2, 3!" Jade said as the square gave way and Big fell in slow motion into the fan-pit. The poor fat cat didn't have a chance to even breath before he was carried away by the fans.

"Alright. The person chosen to do the truth or dare is... Rouge." Hazelnut announced.

"Truth or dare Rouge?" Jade asked.

"Fine, I choose dare." Rouge replied.

"Your dare is... to donate all your jewels to charity!" Jade said.

"What!? Oh, come on!"

"Sorry Rouge but you must now put all your jewels here." Hazelnut pointed to the box.

"Ugh. A great day turned into a not so great one." Rouge mumbled as she put all her jewels into the box.

"Thank you very much! I'm sure the charities will appreciate your support." Jade said.

"They had better appreciate it." She muttered.

Jade looked at the group. "Now, tomorrow is Hazelnut's birthday so I expect you to..."

"Have a fun time doing..." Hazelnut continued.

"Activities and stuff I have planned!" Jade finished.

The group cheered and left the room. Blaze walked to the kitchen and thought to herself. _'Her birthday is tomorrow? I have to get her a gift! I bet everyone else knew. I need to find something or I'll look like a fool!' _As she walked into the bedroom, an idea hit her. _'I know what to do! It might just work...'_

* * *

So there you have it, a shopping trip and obviously a dare. After all, this is a truth or dare fic. And the best bit? Big finally got eliminated. Will Hazelnut's birthday be a success? Find out next time...


	5. 5 Birthday

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

Wooo! Chapter 5! I can't believe I've made it this far! Thanks for all the support from you guys! Now before you read this, I warn you that there are no truths or dares in this chapter. However, it's finally time for Hazelnut's birthday! Will it be a success? I hope so...

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic team, I own Hazelnut and Jade._

* * *

Everything was peaceful in the bedroom. It was 7am and since it was winter, it was quite cold and frosty. Everyone was wrapped up in the blankets and pillows, no-one wanted to get up. No-one, except for one person.

That person was none other than Blaze the Cat. She had lots of things on her mind and she couldn't sleep. These thoughts included 'What's for breakfast?' or 'I hope they have tuna' but the thing that was mostly on her mind was Hazelnut's birthday.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a bang was heard and Jade stumbled into the room and fell flat on her face. "Wake uuup everyone!" She muffled.

Everyone groaned and stretched as they hopped out of bed.

Jade stood up. "Right, we're going to have breakfast and then I'm going to teleport all of you somewhere. That includes Hazelnut. Now, when you see her, we're all going to shout happy birthday. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Then follow me!"

Meanwhile, Hazelnut was brushing her lond, silky hair. She had a big smile on her face and she was quite hyped up. After all, it was her birthday. As she put the brush down, a loud bang was heard again and nine people came crashing through the door. Hazelnut's eyes widened as she saw the group with big grins on their faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZELNUT!" They all shouted.

She blushed. "Aww, thanks guys! It's really sweet of you to do that!"

"We're gonna have a lot of fun today!" Jade said.

Hazelnut looked at her confused. "Why? I thought we're not going anywhere."

"Did you really believe me when I said that? Of course we're going somewhere!"

Hazelnut's eyes lit up. "Where are we going?"

Jade winked. "I can't tell you! We have to eat the birthday breakfast first!"

"What are we having?" Knuckles asked.

"A cooked breakfast! Sausage, bacon, eggs, everything!" Rouge replied.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

Rouge looked at him in a 'duh' way. "Because I helped Jade cook it, you dummy!"

Sonic smacked his forehead. "Oh!"

Amy shifted from one foot to the other. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry!"

"You're right! Lets go and eat!" Jade announced.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and they froze on the spot. The kitchen had been decorated with millions of balloons and streamers. There was a banner going across the room saying 'Happy 15th Birthday Hazelnut!' and the table was decorated with an orange table-cloth.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Hazelnut said as she sat down at the table.

Everyone else sat down and began to eat the delicious food. Soon they were finished and Jade stood in the centre of the room.

"Are we all ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's go!" She replied.

Everyone ran over to her and grabbed onto her arms. There was a blinding flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

"Remember to keep holding ooooonnn!" Jade called as they whizzed through the speed tunnel for the third time.

"I haven't done this for ages!" Hazelnut said.

"But that was only two weeks ago!" Jade said.

"I know!"

* * *

There was another flash of light and they were out of the tunnel. The gang looked at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a waiting room. There was a huge orange neon sign saying 'Prank War Deluxe'.

"Oh my gosh we're in Prank War Deluxe!" Hazelnut shouted. "I always wanted to come here!"

Jade smiled. "I know, that's why I chose this place! I've hired the whole building for our party!"

"Cool! I love prank wars!" Knuckles commented.

The female tiger at the desk cleared her throat. "Would you like to sign in?" She asked.

Jade turned around to face her. "Oh, right! Sure."

"First, what's your name?" The tiger asked.

"Jade. Jade Teal."

The tiger looked through the files on her computer. "Aha! So, you've hired the building for the day. Let me get my assistant. She will get your equipment and will give you a small tutorial." She rang a bell.

Ding!

A female lavender hedgehog ran into the room. "Hiya! I'm Trinity and I'm going to help you get started! Follow me into the main area."

Everyone followed her into the huge room. It had lots of obstacles and objects to hide behind and there was a huge cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Right, the cabinet over there holds your weapons. There are ballons, guns, bags and everything else you'll need. In the other cabinet, there are stuff to put inside your weapons. There is goo, paint water, jelly and lots of other gross stuff!" She explained. "Now, I suggest you split up into two teams."

Hazelnut and Jade jumped up. "We'll be captains!" They announced.

Trinity rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you to it then!" She left the room.

"I call Tails!" Hazelnut shouted.

"Rouge!" Jade yelled.

"Knuckles!"

"Amy!"

"Sonic!"

"Blaze!"

"Silver!"

"Shadow!"

When they finished picking teams, they ran over to the cabinet to grab their weapons. When they got the weapons, they lined up opposite each other. On Hazelnut's team there were: Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Silver. On Jade's team there were: Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Shadow. Trinity came in and blew a whistle, signaling them to start.

They dashed off into various directions and hiding places. Shadow ran into a wall and suprisingly, it opened up to a new area. It was an outdoors arena. He ran and jumped into a tree, waiting for his first target.

Little did he know, that Sonic had discovered the area before him and was watching him by a nearby bush. He creeped up to him and aimed his paint filled gun. He pulled the trigger and the paint splat into Shadow's back.

"Gaaahh!" The now pink Shadow shouted.

Sonic sniggered and ran away.

Hazelnut was crawling through the air vent when she saw something glowing. She crawled forward until she could see what it was. It was an aqua ring. With it was a note that said 'Ring of invisibility. Put it on to avoid detection by eye'. She slipped it on and stared at her hand. She gasped, there was nothing there. She crawled to the nearest exit and saw Rouge hiding behing a large dresser. Hazelnut smirked and pulled the trigger of her goo filled gun. It shot at Rouge's newly styled hair.

Rouge screamed. "My hair! My lovely styled hair! It's covered in goo!"

Hazelnut drpped down from the vent silently and dashed away.

Amy was watching Sonic from her hiding place behind a fountain. She filled her balloon up with the water and threw it at him. It was a big balloon but Sonic turned around and dodged it just in time.

"Woah!" He shouted.

"SONIKKU!" Amy shrieked as she ran at him.

"Uh-oh! Gotta go!" He yelled and he sprinted away.

A pink Shadow was muttering angrily under his breath. He was covered in pink paint and he was not happy. He then saw Knuckles dragging himself silently across the glossy floor. He smirked and aimed his jelly filled gun at him. He pulled the trigger and the jelly exploded on Knuckles' legs.

Knuckles jumped up in surprise and saw that his legs were covered in some sort of jelly substance. He then looked up and saw Shadow on the floor laughing. Knuckles chucked a ballon filled with purple paint at his face and he stopped laughing.

"Not again!" He screamed as he ran away.

Knuckles pumped his spikey fist into the air. "Knuckles strikes again!"

Blaze leaped from tree to tree as she followed Silver into the garden. She held her paint balloon up and aimed it at him. It landed with a blue splat onto his peacock tail that Hazelnut had made.

"Ugh, dammit!" He mumbled.

Just then, a whistle blew and everyone lined up at the line. Hazelnut pulled off her ring and became visible again.

Trinity walked into the room. "Having fun?"

Everyone cheered.

"Good, because it's time for lunch! If you need to wash, the showers are over there." She pointed to a door.

Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles walked through the door. After a few minutes they came out looking clean.

"Right." Trinity said. "We're going to have lunch now so follow me!"

* * *

Everyone followed Trinity into another room. There was a long table and at the end of it, there was a throne like chair. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, more than at the house. The table had a huge buffet on it with plenty of food.

"Hazelnut, since you're the birthday girl, you get to sit on the throne." Trinity said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Hazelnut replied and she sat down on the throne.

The gang started eating the food and pulling crackers that had appeared on the table.

"Hey guys I've got a joke in mine!" Amy said.

"What does it say?" Jade asked.

"Let me see... aha! Why did the football team quit the match?"

"Dunno!" Sonic replied.

"Because they couldn't get a strike! Get it? You know, you strike a match?"

"Haha! Yeah I get it!" Hazelnut laughed. "Here's mine: What do you get if you cross a porcupine and a turtle?"

"What?" Rouge asked.

"A slow poke!"

"Here's mine!" Blaze said. "Why did the kid start a gardening service?"

"I don't know!" Knuckles said.

"Because he wanted to rake in some money!"

Everyone finished telling jokes and started to eat again. When they were done, they continued with the ultimate prank war.

* * *

Jade saw Sonic up a tree, looking around. She quickly got some wood and using her powers, she built a hut with them. She put up a sign saying 'free chili-dogs here!' and dressed up as a waiter. She rang a bell and Sonic looked her way. He saw the sign and ran towards it. Not suspecting anything, he walked up to the dressed up Jade.

"Hi! I'll have four chili-dogs please!" He ordered.

Jade got out her water gun and sprayed it into his face. She then whipped off the outfit an laughed at his face when he saw her.

"You!" He shouted.

"Haha! I can't believe you fell for it!" She giggled. She ran away into the area while Sonic just stood there looking like an idiot.

Hazelnut and Jade were sneaking up on each other but they didn't know it. Hazelnut pulled out her goo gun and Jade pulled out her water pistol. They aimed it at each other and they fired at the same time. The goo collided with the water but it all fell on poor Jade.

"Yes!" Hazelnut yelled.

* * *

Just then, the whistle blew and it was time to open the presents. They all followed Trinity back into the kitchen. There was a huge pile of presents in the middle of the room. Hazelnut stooped and froze at the sight of it.

"Wow." Was all that she could say. She then ran and hugged every single member of the group. "Thank you guys! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried.

"Wow relax girl! You haven't even opened them yet!" Jade laughed.

Hazelnut dragged the throne near to the presents and began to open the first present. It was from Sonic and Tails. She opened it up and inside there was an orange hover board (or extreme gear).

"Awesome! I've always wante one! But they're so expensive!" Hazelnut said surprised.

Tails stood up. "Yeah, that's why I put my mechanical skills to good use and fixed my old one up, so I could give it to you!" He explained.

"Thank you so much!" Hazelnut thanked him. She opened the next one which was from Rouge and Amy. It was an outfit. It was an orange dress with a yellow belt around it. There was also an orange headband with a yellow bow, and two orange bangles.

"Oh wow! I really love this outfit! You two have a good fashion sense!"

Amy blushed. "Well, actually Rouge has a good sense of fashion. She picked it."

Hazelnut shrugged. "But you agreed with it. So you must have a good fashion sense!"

She opened the red present. It was from Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. It was a huge piece of chocolate in the size of a cake. It also had a message written in icing. It said 'Happy Birthday Hazelnut! From Shadow, Silver and Knuckles'.

"Oooh! Chocolate! I love chocolate!" Hazelnut said.

Silver elbowed Shadow and Knuckles. "I told you so!" He whispered.

She then opened the last one which was wrapped in shiny teal paper. It was from Jade. Inside was a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of luxury soap and a bottle of nail polish. There was also a gift card.

"Oh my gosh I really needed all this! My suppiles are running low!" Hazelnut said as she hugged Jade.

"Your welcome!" Jade replied smiling.

Now there was a small purple present left. It was from Blaze. Inside it was a firey orange bangle.

"Is-is this what I... think it is?" Hazelnut asked Blaze.

Blaze nodded. "It is a bangle of fire. They are extremely rare, as you probably know. I already have one and I found this one when I was on a walk."

Hazelnut ran up to Blaze. "I can't believe this would ever happen but-" Hazelnut hugged Blaze and to her surprise, hugged back.

"Friends?" Blaze asked.

"Friends!" Hazelnut agreed.

Trinity ran into the room. "It's time for the cake!" She shouted. She then ran into another room and came back with the cake.

It had strawberry icing and it had a pink rose on it. In dark pink writing it said 'With love on your Birthday'.

Everyone began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Hazelnut! Happy birthday to you!"

Hazelnut thought for a moment, as if making a wish and then blew out all fifteen candles. She cut the cake into sections and gave everyone a piece.

After they were finished eating, it was nearly time to go home.

Trinity came into the room again with a sheet of paper and a trophy in her hand. "Hey guys! We've been watching the whole prank war and now I'm going to announce the winning team!"

Everyone held their breath as Trinity paused.

"And I can now announce that the winning team is... Team Hazelnut!"

The winning team cheered as Hazelnut collected her trophy from Trinity. As she held it up, Jade took a photo. The losing team just shrugged and clapped, everyone had had a good time.

When it was time to go, everyone grabbed onto Jade's arm as usual and in a flash of light, they were gone.

An hour after they arrived home, there was a loud knock on the metal doors. Hazelnut got up and opened it a fraction. She saw who it was and gasped.

* * *

Dun dun _dun_! Who could it be? Now, I know there wasn't a dare in this chapter but did you like it anyway? I do hope so. If you did like it then drop me a review! I appreiciate it. Anyway, I can now reveal something very exciting! There will be a Christmas special. Yay! Oh yeah if you want to see what the cake looks like then go to my profile and click on my deviant art profile.


	6. 6 Romance

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic team, only Hazelnut, Jade and the new guest._

Yes, I haven't updated for a while. I've been sooo busy buying Christmas presents and stuff! But now, I'm back with another chapter! Expect a lot of romance in this. This is for SonAmy fans. Don't like it? I have some advice for you: Don't read it. Simple, right? Now on with the story!

* * *

Hazelnut opened the door and gasped. Standing there was a male orange hedgehog with amber eyes. His quills were like Sonic's but a bit shorter and one of them hung over his left eye. He was wearing a red t-shirt, some black trousers and some dark red shoes. He was holding something behind his back and he was smiling.

"Look who's here!" He said.

"Scorch!" Hazelnut cried as she hugged him. "I was wondering if you were going to make it!"

Scorch chuckled. "I wouldn't let you down. I even got ou a birthday present!"

Hazelnut let go of him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it and find out yourself." He replied, handing her a small box.

Hazelnut unwrapped the box. Inside it was a beautiful necklace. It had a golden circle with a pretty topaz in the middle.

"I love it!" She said as she put it on.

Scorch smiled. "I knew you would." He was still holding something behind his back.

Hazelnut tried to look to see what it was. "There's something else behind your back!"

"I know. And now I'm going to give it to you." He replied as he produced a bunch of yellow daffodils from behind his back.

"My favourite flowers!" Hazelnut said.

"Yep."

Hazelnut realised something. "Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Yes. Please, it's getting cold standing in this cave." Scorch replied.

The two walked into the living room as the metal doors closed and locked. They sat on some armchairs opposite each other.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come yesterday." Hazelnut said.

"Why?" Scorch asked.

"Because my party was this morning. You missed it."

"Aww man, I was looking forward to it!" He replied. "What did you do?"

Hazelnut grinned. "We went to prank war deluxe and had the biggest prank war ever!"

"Woah! That place is expensive to hire!"

"Yeah, well we are rich!" Hazelnut replied.

"Heh heh, yeah I guess."

"Well, do you want to see Jade and the contestants?"

"Yeah!" Scorch replied as he jumped up and followed Hazelnut to the bedroom.

* * *

"Here we are!" Hazelnut announced. "Hey guys! Look who I brought, Jade!"

Jade jumped up. "Hiya! Long time no see, huh?"

"Well it has been a couple of months." Scorch replied.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Um, who exactly_ is_ this?" He asked.

Scorch stepped in front of him. "I'm Scorch, Hazelnut's friend."

"Oh... well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sonic!" Sonic replied.

Scorch rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! Everyone knows _that_!"

Sonic was about to open his mouth when Jade interrupted him.

"Shall we show him the Truth or Dare Tournament?" Jade asked.

Everyone groaned but Hazelnut dragged them to the stage.

* * *

"Today I would like to welcome our second co-host, Scorch!" Hazelnut announced.

"Lets' get the randomizer going!" Jade said as she pushed the button. It landed on... Amy and... _Sonic_?

"Ooooh! We have two people doing a double today!" Hazelnut exclaimed.

Sonic just stared at Hazelnut, his eye twitching. "Why is it always meeee!?" He whined.

Hazelnut just shrugged helplessly. "I don't choose it."

Jade stepped in. "Well, truth or dare?"

Sonic scowled. "Dare."

Amy smiled cheerfully. "Dare for me too!"

Jade hit any random button in excitement. Luckily, all the buttons were wired to the same switch.

"You have to..." Jade began to say. She then bent down to whisper to Sonic. "Admit that you love Amy."

Sonic stared blankly for a second. He then snapped his head round to Jade and began to whisper to her. "But I don't love her!"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Sonic growled. "Of course I'm sure!" He whispered angrily, but he looked uneasy.

"You might as well tell her now. Before you break her heart." She whispered. "She's not like any normal girl, you know. A normal girl would have a broken heart by now. Tell her... before it happens."

Sonic glanced at Amy, then looked back at Jade. He thought for a moment, then he sighed. "You're right." He stood up straight and looked at Amy.

"Um, Amy?"

"Yes Sonic?" Amy replied.

"I... I have to tell you something."

"Uh, go on then."

Sonic's heart began to pound loudly. He could feel sweat trickling down his neck. He gulped, then took a deep breath.

"Well, the thing is..." He began. He shook himself. "Oh to heck with it! Amy, I think I like you and I always have done!"

Amy looked stunned. "Are... are you s-serious?"

"Yes! I'm sorry Amy! I'm sorry for always pushing you away... for ignoring you! If I were in your position back then, I would be so broken-hearted."

Amy looked down and was silent for a moment, taking in what Sonic had just said. When she lifted her head, tears were glistening in her emerald green eyes.

"I-I knew ir. I knew it all along. That's why I held on, why I kept coming back. You upset me, and I cried, but all along I knew you cared." She whispered, tears running from her eyes.

She then hugged Sonic. It wasn't a fan-girl hug of doom, it was a soft and gentle one. She cried into his chest.

For once, Sonic hugged back. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Sssshhh, it's okay." He lifted her head and kissed her on the cheek. He lead her towards the living room to sit down.

Scorch stepped in. "Don't they have a dare to do?" He asked.

Jade smiled. "That was their dare. But Sonic wasn't forced of hypnotised. He did it willingly, he was telling the truth."

Shadow jumped up, laughing. "F-f-faker... loved Amy!? Hahahaha!"

Rouge frowned and hit him on the head. "Stop it! Don't you think it's romantic?" She said dreamily.

"Heck, no!" Knuckles shouted. "It's freakin' hilarious!"

Tails shook his head. "I would've never guessed it."

"You lot are sooo immature though!" Blaze said.

"You mean we like to have fun?" Silver butted in.

Blaze threw a spark at him. "Shut it."

Silver backed off, his hands up. "Temper, temper."

Blaze growled. "You'll be getting a fireball in a minute!"

Silver rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to make Blaze really angry.

Hazelnut went back onto the stage with Jade.

"We have time for more!" Hazelnut announced.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Wonderful." He muttered sarcastically.

"This time we're going to do something a _little_ different." Jade said.

"She means a lot." Someone corrected her.

Jade's eyes scanned the crowd angrily, but she let it go.

Hazelnut stepped forward. "You see, each of you will nominate a person for either a truth, or a dare." She explained. "But bear in mind that you only get one vote only. We will pick one at random, so everyone gets a fair chance."

Jade begun to hand over slips of paper. "Please write the name of the person, and whether they are doing a truth or dare. Then write what the truth or dare must be"

Everyone began to scribble down the details on the paper. After a minute, Hazelnut collected them in. She put them in a box and mixed them up. Jade then picked one out and handed it to her. Hazelnut unwrapped it and read it.

"Hmmm... the person nominated is... Blaze. She is doing a... truth." Hazelnut read.

Blaze sighed and rolled her eyes. "I knew it would happen at some point."

"Well, your truth isn't that bad." Hazelnut said. "The question is... why do you wear your cloak? The person who nominated you was Tails."

"Huh. Why do I wear my cloak? Simple, it controls my powers. Without it, since I have a quick temper, it stops me from losing control. Otherwise, I may, well, _kill someone_." Blaze explained.

Tails just nodded. "I thought it was, but I wanted to confirm it. You see, now we know not to take your cloak."

Jade frowned. "But what about when you take a bath? Surely you have to take off your cloak then."

Blaze smiled. "That's when I wear a bangle. Or I could-" She shivered. "_Take an injection_. But I have a needle phobia."

"Oh, well we don't want you to be scared, you might scratch us!" Jade replied.

Blaze laughed. "Haha! Maybe!"  
--------------------------------------

Later that day...

Hazelnut was walking to the kitchen to get a coke. She heard a rustle above her and a cough. Her eyes darted up to the ceiling, but there was nothing there. She pricked up her ears and she heard another rustle and a whisper. She ran into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Jade!" She called frantically.

Jade jumped up. "What is it?"

"Come with me for a second!" Hazelnut replied as she ran away.

Jade followed her. "Okay."

* * *

Hazelnut and Jade ran to a chained and padlocked door. At least, it used to be padlocked and chained, but now the chains and the locks were on the floor.

Jade's head snapped to face Hazelnut. "No." She whispered. "Not the vault! How!?"

Hazelnut gulped and opened the door. They walked into a dimly lit room. It was filled with jewels, treasure and money. Someone was in the middle of the room, filling a sack with the gems.

Jade sneaked up to the figure and got a closer look. She nearly fell back, surprised, with a confused look on her face.

"S-Scorch!?" She asked.

Scorch whipped around. "What the!? H-how did you find m-me?"

Hazelnut's eyes darkened. "You _were_ known for... making a lot of noise."

Jade narrowed her eyes, disgusted. "What are you doing in our private vault!?"

Scorch backed away. "I-I can explain!"

"Go on then!" Hazelnut practically shouted, with tears of rage forming in her eyes.

"I-I-I..." He began. He then gulped. "I lost my house. I ran out of money, I wasn't earning enough from my job... it was horrible. In the end, the government chucked me onto the streets." He bowed his head, ashamed. "I needed money desperately, you two were my only hope."

Jade's eyes softened. "Why didn't you just ask?" She whispered. "We wouldn't say no. You could've avoided this situation."

"I was ashamed of telling you! What if you thought of me as a homeless tramp?" He replied.

"You know we wouldn't." Hazelnut said.

"But I was scared. You don't know what it's like, being homeless."

Jade sighed. "I guess not."

"Yeah, I mean, we practically have two homes now! The stadium, and the mansion!" Hazelnut exclaimed.

"See?" Scorch said. "You don't know."

Jade jumped up suddenly. "But we'll give you some money! We'll get you your house back!"

"Yeah!" Hazelnut shouted. "In fact, you can take it now, and buy back your house tomorrow!"

Scorch sighed in relief. "Gee, thanks you two. I really appreciate it."

Jade smiled. "Noooo problem!"

* * *

Woah! Romance and drama in one chapter! I really hope you liked it! Well, it's getting nearer to Christmas! Are you excited? I sure am! I know it's Christmas on Friday, but since it's the holidays, I should have the Christmas special just before Christmas! Okay, if you're getting a little sick of Sonic doing a lot of truths/dares (I know Sonic is!) then drop me a note for some characters _that are in the story_ to nominate. There is a poll on my profile again that's important to this story so please check it out. Thank you and keep reading!


	7. 7 Christmas Special '09

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

Uhh, so it's a bit late. Two days late... but here it is! The Christmas special 2009! Wooooo! In this chapter, we see the group putting up decorations, opening presents and of course, doing the truth or dare Christmas special. Hope you like it and sorry for being late!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic team but I do own Hazelnut, Jade aand Scorch._

* * *

Christmas Eve...

"Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, everydaaaaay!" Jade sang.

The gang were getting ready to put up the Christmas decorations in the living room. Hazelnut stumbled into the room, carrying a tall box.

"The tree is here!" Came her muffled voice from behind the box.

Jade cheered and ran over to help her. They put the box in the middle of the room and Hazelnut began to open it. When they got it out of the box, Hazelnut frowned.

"Maybe we should split up into teams. Like, one team does the tree, the other gets to put up the decorations." She said.

"Good idea!" Jade said. "I'll do decorations!"

"Then I guess I'm doing the tree!" Hazelnut replied. "Whoever wants to do the tree, stand by me."

"If you want to do decorations, stand by me!" Jade called.

Tails, Amy, Rouge and Knuckles decided to do the tree, while Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Shadow decided to do the decorations.

* * *

"Alright then my team!" Hazelnut called. "First we're going to have to put on the lights."

"Which ones?" Tails asked.

"Ummm... The coloured LED ones?" Rouge suggested.

Tails pulled them out of the large container. Hen he pulled them out, he handed them to Hazelnut.

"Thanks!" Hazelnut called as she went around the tree with them. "Now we need tinsel!"

This time, Amy pulled out some pink tinsel. "How about this?" She asked as she held it up.

"Bit too pink." Knuckles said.

Tails pulled out some silver tinsel. "Silver!" He shouted.

Rouge nodded. "Much better!"

Tails flew into the air and began to drape it around the tree.

"Yes! Now it's time for baubles and other stuff!" Hazelnut called.

Rouge went to fetch a big box. "Got them!" She announced as she went back into the room.

"What kind of colours are we doing this year then?" Hazelnut asked the group.

"Icy blue to match with the tinsel." Knuckles said.

"Yeah icy blue!" Tails agreed.

"Pale green?" Amy suggested.

"Nah, icy blue." Rouge disagreed.

"Sorry Amy!" Hazelnut stepped forward. "It's four to one. We're going with icy blue!"

Amy shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I guess."

The group picked out all the icy blue decorations and put them in a pile.

"Right." Tails said. "This is what we have to work with."

"So let's get started!" Hazelnut finished.

They begaan to put on some baubles, when Hazelnut sneaked out of the room. Everyone was having too much fun to notice.

* * *

Hazelnut walked to the bedroom. She walked in to see Scorch on his bed, drawing something.

"Scorch?" Hazelnut asked.

"Hm?" Scorch replied absent-mindedly.

"Why don't you come into the living room? We're putting up the decorations."

Scorch sighed. "I need to finish this."

Hazelnut frowned. "What is it?"

Scorch smiled and pressed it into his chest, covering it. "Can't show you yet."

Hazelnut rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. It's a Christmas present, right?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I won't look." Hazelnut said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

The group had finished the tree except for the star. They looked around for Hazelnut, she was the one who always put on the star, according to Jade. Tails realised that she wasn't in the room and decided to go out and look for her. As he was about to go, Hazelnut walked into the room.

"Where were you?" Tails asked.

"Oh... I was getting a drink. Didn't I tell you?" She lied.

"No..." Tails replied.

"Oh, well I must have forgotten. Sorry."

Tails shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We've finished the tree. Jade told us that you always put the star on."

Hazelnut's eyes brightened. "Yeah, yeah I do!"

"Well then?" Rouge said. "Are you going to do it then, hun?"

"You bet!" Hazelnut replied. She took the star.

Knuckles looked confused. "How are you going to get up there anyway?" He asked.

Hazelnut patted her nose. She then put her hand over the bangle that Blaze had given her. She closed her eyes and flame began to build up under her... lifting her into the air!

Amy panicked. "You'll burn the tree!" She shrieked.

Hazelnut opened her eyes. "No I won't. I told the fire not to harm or damage anything. It's a harmless fire."

Amy still looked confused.

"Ugh!" Hazelnut groaned. "Ask Blaze! She knows more about it than me!"

She floated to the top of the tree and held the star over it. "When I place this star on the tree, Christmas shall officially begin!" With that, she placed the star on top. "I declare Christmas starting!"

Everyone cheered, even Jade's group, who were busy putting up decorations.

"Woooo-!" Jade cheered as she fell off the ladder. "-AHH!"

Luckily, Silver used his powers to levitate her to safely back onto the ladder.

* * *

While Hazelnut's group started decorating the tree, Jade's group got out the room decorations.

"Right." Jade ordered. "According to my future reading, Hazelnut's group will decide that the colour scheme is icy blue. We need to pick out those coloured decorations and put them up."

Silver ran in with the box. "I got them!" He wheezed.

Jade clapped her hands. "Excellent! Now, pick out the icy blue decorations, people!"

Blaze picked out some streamers. "These will do great!" She called.

Sonic found some foldable star decorations. "I got stars!"

Shadow got some snowflakes. "Humph, these wil be fine."

Silver dug down to the bottom of the box. "I found a couple of foil chandeliers!"

Jade found some snowmen and angels. "These will be so cute!"

When they had found all the decorations, they set up some ladders around the room and got to work. Silver didn't need one because he could levitate the things to where he wanted.

Blaze walked up to Silver. "Can I swap with you?" She asked. "You could do a better job with the streamers than me, since you could just levitate them."

Silver thought for a moment. "If it makes things easier... deal!" He said. They swapped decorations.

Sonic was having trouble unfolding the stars. "Dammit! How do you unfold this thing!?"

Shadow walked up to him and unfolded it. "Like this, faker!" He showed him. "You're so dumb."

Sonic scowled. "Not as dumb as you." He huffed.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He said as he walked away to put up the snowflakes.

Jade was having trouble balancing on the ladder. She didn't have a good sense of balance, and she was always failing gym when she tried school for a week. She had decided school was useless for her, she already knew all the answers to questions, she could just read the future and find out.

Silver saw her struggling and rushed over to help. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Jade gave him a wobbly smile. "Y-yeah! J-just getting my b-balance!" She said shakily.

Silver slapped his forehead. "Why don't you let me help you balance?" He asked. "I can use my powers!"

Jade smiled gratefully. "T-thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Silver replied as he walked away, using his powers to balance her.

Soon, they had nearly put up all the decorations. Hazelnut was floating at the top of the tree, holding the star.

"When I place this star on the tree, Christmas shall officially begin!" With that, she placed the star on top. "I declare Christmas starting!"

Everyone cheered, even Jade's group, who were still busy.

"Wooooo-!" Jade cheered as she fell off the ladder. "-AHH!"

Luckily, Silver caught her using his powers. He put her back onto the ladder safely.

"Phew!" Jade sighed in relief. "Thanks Silver!"

Silver smiled. "No problem!"

In a few minutes, all the decorations and the tree were put up. Everyone gazed around the room.

Hazelnut put her hands on her hips. "Excellent!" She commented, satisfied.

Jade nodded. "I think we all did a good job!"

Hazelnut grinned. "It's 4pm, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well that means there's just enough time for a truth or dare Christmas special!"

The gang sighed and groaned.

"Oh c'mon!" Jade snapped. "It's not _that_ bad."

* * *

Hazelnut and Jade were standing on the stage. Hazelnut grabbed a microphone.

"It's time for our Christmas special!" She shouted.

Jade snatched the mic. "We have time for _one_ truth or dare and _one only_!"

Hazelnut grabbed another mic. "The person chosen to do our truth or dare is..." There was a long silence. "Knuckles!"

Knuckles hung his head. "And I thought I was getting out of it." He muttered.

"No-one gets out of it!" Jade laughed.

"Yeah. But if you're lucky, you'll only get one." Hazelnut said. She then coughed. "Unlike Sonic."

Sonic glared at her, but she smiled brightly.

"Truth or dare?" Jade asked.

Knuckles scowled. "Truth." He huffed.

"Righto!" Jade said. "Your question is... Have you ever had the master emerald stolen?" She asked.

Knuckles blushed a bright red to match his fur. "W-well uhhh."

"Spit it out!" Hazelnut said.

"Uhhh... yes. A few times." He sighed. "But it wasn't my fault!" He shouted quickly. "I was tricked! I-"

"Okay!" Hazelnut cut him off. "We don't want to hear anymore! We'll just go into fits of laughter!"

Everyone glared at her. She glared back, with fire in her eyes. "When I say no, I mean no!"

They pouted, but it was no use. No-one, not even Jade, could beat her in an argument.

Everyone stayed up until around 10pm.

"I think we should all go to bed now." Hazelnut yawned. "After all, we've done a lot of work today."

"And it's Christmas tomorrow." Rouge said.

"Yeah, so I'm going to bed."

So everyone decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Christmas day, 7am...

Jade bounced out of bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" She shouted in everyone's ear, making them jump half a mile.

Rouge covered her ears. "Can you be any louder!?"

Jade smiled. "Sure! I just have to take a deep breath and-"

"I was being sarcastic!" Rouge snapped.

"Stop being a moody guts and come into the living room with everyone else!"

Rouge grumbled, but she slid out of bed and joined everyone else in the living room.

There was a huge pile of presents for all the characters. Everyone stood by their own pile.

"The presents are anonymous." Jade explained.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because... well, I don't know!" Jade replied. "I just thought it would be fun!"

Sonic shrugged.

"Can we open them?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Hazelnut replied. "Open your presents!" She shouted.

Everyone began to quickly rip off the wrapping paper off the presents. Once they opened one, they rushed onto the next one.

After half an hour, everyone had opened all their presents.

Hazelnut had a yellow mini skirt, a packet of luxury toffees, some eyeshadow, some new yellow sandals, a yellow off the shoulder t-shirt and a towel with her name on.

Jade had a purple long sleeved top, some black knee-high boots, some black jeans, some lip gloss, some caramels and a bottle of shampoo.

Sonic had some new dark blue trainers(sneakers), a bottle of hair gel, some new white gloves, a navy blue t-shirt, a pair of navy blue trousers and a bounce bracelet.

Tails had some goggles, a new toolkit, some plane paint, a red t-shirt, some red shorts and some red trainers.

Knuckles got some digging gloves, a defense device for the master emerald, a subscription to the '_Racers_' magazine, a black long sleeved top, a pair of black trousers and some black trainers.

Amy had a bottle of nail polish, some eyeshadow, some lipstick, a set of towels with her name on, a purple off the shoulder top, a pair of black jeans and some purple knee-high boots.

Rouge had a massive makeup set with all kinds of makeup, a short black dress and some black high heels.

Shadow had a leather jacket, and a new motorbike that everyone bought.

Silver had some gloves and a wrist band that increased his powers.

Blaze had a plum coloured cloak, some plum sandals, a bottle of luxury shampoo and some hair accessories.

Scorch got some high quality colouring pencils, a sketch pad, some paints and some pastels. (He loves art in case you haven't noticed.)

Everyone was pleased with their presents and said thank you to people, even though they didn't know who got which present.

After a few hours of using their presents, Hazelnut cleared her throat.

"Dinner is ready!" She announced.

The gang cheered and rushed into the dining room.

* * *

It was decorated like the living room. There was a red table cloth and the place mats were a shiny red.

Jade helped Hazelnut place the food onto the table.

"Help yourselves!" Hazelnut shouted.

There was a rush as everyone grabbed the food and put it onto their plates.

They gobbled up all the delicious food. Hazelnut cleared her throat again to grab their attention.

"A toast!" She announced, holding up her glass of coke. Everyone did the same. "To Christmas! And to everyone who made Christmas possible here! To our good health! Cheers!"

Everyone's glasses clinked together.

Soon after, they were finished.

"I'm so full, I can't move!" Amy giggled.

Hazelnut laughed. "I'm guessing you enjoyed my food?"

"Definitely!" Amy replied.

Hazelnut stood up. "I'm just going to dunk all these plates, trays, pots and pans into the dishwasher." She sighed. "I can't be bothered to do it myself!" She grinned.

* * *

She cleaned up and went back into the living room with everyone else.

Scorch stood up. "I have a surprise for everyone."

"What is it?" Hazelnut asked.

He took a piece of paper out from behind his back and turned it around so everyone could see it. It was a drawing of the whole group sitting next to a Christmas tree. It looked so realistic.

"It's amazing." Hazelnut whispered.

"Wow." Jade said.

"Awesome!" Sonic said, giving his signature thumbs up.

"Cool!" Tails said.

"It's a lot better than I can do!" Knuckles commented.

"Heh, it's pretty good." Shadow slightly smiled.

"How do you do it?" Asked Blaze.

"Yeah, it's so realistic!" Silver said.

"Woooooowww..." Amy said.

"You should draw me alone next time!" Rouge winked.

Scorch smiled at their reactions. He rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, it's nothing... really."

Hazelnut's eyes lit up. "Scorch, I have an idea!"

"What?" Scorch replied.

"Come with me for a second!"

* * *

"So what's your idea?" Scorch asked.

"Weeeell... you know your drawing?" Hazelnut replied.

"Uh-huh."

"That drawing is amazing. And I mean that. Amazing." Hazelnut said. "That drawing is something that a famous artist would produce."

"Go on."

"Well, you should take your work and show it to people. Sell your artwork, someone's bound to recognise your talents. Then, you will get lots of money!" She explained. "We'll give you the money for a nice house and a studio and stuff, then you can expand it with the money that you earn!"

Scorch was stunned. "That _is_ a good idea. And one that might just work!" He shook himself. "I was planning to leave tomorrow actually. Do you have the money now?"

"Of course!" Hazelnut replied. "I have it in the vault. Just drop by later. I'm sure you can say your goodbyes tomorrow. I'll only let Jade know that you're going... no-one else."

"Okay... thank you Hazelnut. Without you... I'd be on the streets for certain!"

Hazelnut smiled. "It's no problem, after all, Christmas is for giving!"

* * *

Later that day, everyone was relaxing in the living room. Jade came in with a massive karoake machine.

"Who wants to do some singing!?" She asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Jade looked disappointed. "But they're Christmas songs."

The gang jumped up to fight for the microphone when they heard that.

Jade laughed. "Steady on guys! There's microphones for everyone!" She said, pointing to a box.

They grabbed a mic each and ran to the stage.

"What song?" Jade asked.

"Step into Christmas?" Someone suggested.

"Great idea! Let me set it up..." When it had finished loading, they started signing.

_Welcome to my Christmas song  
I'd like to thank you for the year  
So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
To say it's nice to have you here  
I'd like to sing about all the things  
Your eyes and mind can see  
So hop aboard the turntable  
Oh step into Christmas with me_

_Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free_

_Take care in all you do next year  
And keep smiling through the days  
If we can help to entertain you  
Oh we will find the ways  
So merry Christmas one and all  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Than asking you if you'd oblige  
Stepping into Christmas with me_

_Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free_

_Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free_

* * *

Wooo! The Christmas special is over! Thank you for reading and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did! This was the last chapter of this year! =[ But I'll see you guys in 2010! If you liked this special, please tell me. Happy New Year! =]

_Step into Christmas- Elton John_


	8. 8 New life

**Sonic Truth Or Dare Tournament**

* * *

Yep, I'm back with an update. Hope you guys had a nice New Year. I heard fireworks all night! =D Where we left off: Scorch is leaving, to pursue his artist career. Hazelnut decided to give him some money to buy a house and a studio. Scorch jumps at the offer.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic team. I own Hazelnut, Jade and Scorch._

* * *

Scorch stood in the guest room that Hazelnut and Jade let him use. He looked around excitedly, today was the start of his new life. He checked his packed suitcases, he didn't want to leave anything behind. Just as he went over to sit at the desk, a familiar teal hedgehog burst into the room.

"Scorch!" She called. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Scorch turned around. "Hazelnut said she would."

Jade sighed. "I guess you're going to say your goodbyes later?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just after lunch, I think."

"Well... I guess I'll see you after lunch."

"Yeah..." He replied. Jade walked out of the room, leaving Scorch to himself.

* * *

Later...

The group were in the dining room, eating their lunch. No-one except for Hazelnut and Jade, knew that Scorch was leaving in just under an hour.

"I still can't believe he's leaving already." Jade mumbled to Hazelnut.

Hazelnut nodded. "But he did only come temporarily. We both knew that."

Jade sighed. "But he was only here for two weeks!"

Hazelnut shrugged. "There's no changing his mind now."

"Well, I guess it's... for the best."

Hazelnut smiled. "Yep, when he becomes famous, he'll never regret this choice. Neither will we."

Soon, they all finished their lunch. Hazelnut cleared her throat and stood up.

"I, er, have an announcement." She said nervously. Everyone looked at her anxiously. "I would like Scorch to stand up." They looked confused but he stood up. "Scorch is leaving. Today. He can tell you the details." She sat down.

Scorch remained standing. "Yes, it's true. I'm leaving today... to start my career, as an artist! All of you commented that my art was amazing. Hazelnut gave me an idea, she told me that she'd give me the money for a house and an art studio. Then, I'll sell my work, and make my money that way." He explained. He took a deep breath. "Hopefully, it'll work out okay... touch wood."

Everyone just stared. They were not expecting this.

Amy walked up to him. "Well, I hope it goes well for you!" She shook his hand. "Bye."

Soon after Amy had said her goodbye, everyone did the same, wishing him luck.

The last of the Sonic gang was Shadow. "I have a feeling you'll be okay... see you." With that, he shook hands and walked back to the rest of the gang.

Hazelnut and Jade were waiting by the door. Hazelnut handed Scorch a slip of paper. It read:

_To Scorch_

_The address of your new house is at the bottom of this paper. Jade and I wish you luck and we'll visit you soon. Remember: Never give up. Keep going strong, then one day, you'll succeed._

_Hazelnut and Jade x_

_Your new address: 89 Botanical Gardens, Angel Island._

Scorch smiled. "Thanks you two. I'm sure I'll love the house."

"They have houses on Angel Island now!?" Sonic asked, confused.

Knuckles nodded. "Yes, but on the other side of the island to the shrine. Obviously because they don't want to disturb me guarding it."

"Yeah, _'guarding'_ it." Someone muttered sarcastically.

Amy looked at Sonic in a 'duh' way. "The houses are apparently beautiful! I'd love to live in one... but they're so expensive." She sighed. "I guess it's because they're on a floating island in the sky. Also, because there's only a couple of dozen of them."

Hazelnut smiled. "The houses _are_ beautiful. We went to see them."

Rouge frowned. "Speaking of the Master Emerald, how is it safe when we're here!?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it's not going anywhere. I installed a shield device. When someone touches the shield, they're instantly shocked. It can be quite painful."

"Drats." She muttered. "Now I won't be able to steal it. Grrr..."

Jade cleared her throat. "Anyway, we have something else to give you, Scorch."

He turned to her. "What's that then?"

Jade produced a bag from behind her back. "Just a little money to buy some supplies to start you off."

"H-how much is in it?"

Hazelnut thought for a moment. "Probably around £400(that would be around $800)."

"Wow." He replied. "Thank you, everyone. For making this a nice experience for me. Thank you Hazelnut and Jade, I'd be a gonner if it wasn't for you two."

"Your welcome!" Hazelnut and Jade said in unison. They turned to each other and giggled.

Scorch turned and faced the door. It slowly began to open and Scorch walked through. He watched it close as slowly. Everyone waved and shouted their farewells as the door firmly shut, blocking out all sound. He turned around and walked away, out of the cave, and into his new life.

* * *

The next day...

Hazelnut sat on her bed, feeling bored. Jade had gone shopping, to get more food. Scorch had gone yesterday. She sighed. She liked to be alone sometimes, but other times, it was just boring. She decided to see what the gang was up to.

She walked down the corridor, for some reason, the living room was dark, with only a small fire for light. She walked in and found the gang sitting in a circle.

" ...And she was never seen again." Shadow was saying, while everyone shuddered.

"Hey everyone!" Hazelnut called. "What's going on in here then?"

Shadow smirked. "We're telling each other ghost stories. My stories are the best."

Sonic scowled. "Your stories aren't scary!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you were shaking like a leaf?" He retorted.

"I, er, it's cold in here." He replied, rubbing his arms.

"You're a rubbish liar. Who's next?"

Sonic huffed. "I'll go next."

"See if you can beat mine!" Shadow smirked.

Sonic smiled cockily. "You're on." He said, shaking hands with Shadow. But in his head, he knew that his ghost stories were lamer than Tails'.

"Get on with the story already!" Blaze said, looking bored.

"Geez, okay!" He said as he got himself comfortable. "Uhh, ummm...errr."

Shadow burst out laughing. "You can't even think of one! Hahahahaha!"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Shadow can actually laugh?"

Everyone went into fits of laughter after hearing this.

"Maybe we should tell jokes instead?" Hazelnut suggested.

"Maybe, since no-one can think up any stories." Rouge replied.

"Well, did you know that Sonic's chili dogs _do not_ agree with him." Tails said, grimacing.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

Tails looked at him. "His gas is unbelievably deadly to noses."

Everyone laughed.

Sonic growled at Tails. "And make sure to never give Tails cherry-ade."

"Huh? Why?" Hazelnut asked.

"Because he flies around the house at speeds rivaling mine!"

"It's my favourite..." Tails mumbled.

Everyone laughed, but not as much as they did for the chili dog one.

"As for Knuckles," The yellow fox gestured to him. "He pretends that he's guarding the Master Emerald all day. Sure, he has his eyes open, but he can sleep like that. He's so lazy..."

That earned a playful punch from Knuckles, which he just about managed to dodge. Everyone laughed again.

"Amy, how do you chase after Sonic all the time?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well, um, er..." She stammered.

"She drinks loads of soda." Shadow answered. "It can make anyone hyper."

Soon, Jade came back, teleporting huge bags of food into the oversized fridge and freezer.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" She called.

"Finally!" Hazelnut sighed in relief. Now she wouldn't be so bored.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we have to eliminate someone, remember?" Hazelnut whispered, not wanting the gang to hear.

Jade sighed. "Oh, yeah... I forgot about that."

"Haha, and they still don't know the secret of the fan-pit!" She laughed.

Jade smirked. "Yeah, that it's all mechanical, and nothing hurts you, it just teleports you back home!"

"But still... it's going to be really strange without whoever goes. I've gotten used to everyone here." Hazelnut said sadly.

Jade nodded. "Yep, me too."

Hazelnut sighed. "Come on, we have to prepare for it."

* * *

Hazelnut and Jade were standing on the stage as usual. They looked tense and everyone wondered what was wrong.

"This time, everyone, we have to eliminate someone." Hazelnut sighed.

A deathly silence filled the room. No-one wanted to be attacked by 'rabid fans'. Now they knew why they both looked upset.

Jade pushed the button and the randomizer whirred into action. It scrolled through everyone's names in lightning speed. Finally, it landed on one name. Silver's.

Silver's eyes widened and so did Blaze's. "B-but! N-no!" He stammered.

Hazelnut began to speak. "I'm sorry Silver, but you must be-"

"Noooo!" Blaze roared, making everyone jump, even Hazelnut. "If Silver has to go, then I'll go too!"

Jade stepped back but Hazelnut stood her ground. "... Fine."

"What!?" Rouge shrieked.

"I said fine."

"You're crazy!"

Hazelnut grinned. "Not as crazy as you think though!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rouge asked.

"You'll find out." Hazelnut replied. "Now, Blaze, are you sure you want to go with him?"

Blaze nodded. "Yes. I care about Silver. He's my friend, and I can't bear to lose him."

Hazelnut raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay. Please stand on the red square, both of you."

They stood on the square, trembling, holding hands.

The square gave way and Blaze screamed as they fell into the 'fan-pit'. They were carried away by 'fans' and a small flash appeared and teleported them to Sonic's house.

* * *

With Silver and Blaze...

A small flash appeared and teleported them to Sonic's house. Blaze stood up dizzily. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in Sonic's house. She quickly helped Silver stand up.

"Silver! We're not dead!" She cried.

Silver's eyes widened. "It was all a trick! The fan-pit was a teleportation device!"

Blaze smiled. "Well, at least we're alive. Although, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when I next see them!" She vowed. "Making me scared for no reason..." She then muttered.

* * *

At the Stadium...

"You see," Hazelnut was saying. "The fan-pit is actually a teleporter. It's all mechanical."

"So Silver, Blaze and Big aren't dead?" Amy asked.

"No, far from it. They'll be a bit dizzy for a few minutes, but other than that, they're fine." Jade replied.

"You evil people!" Amy gasped jokingly.

"Phew, now I'm not so worried about losing." Rouge said. "Not that I'll let my guard down, I still want that emerald!"

* * *

Yes, the secret of the fan-pit is out! Big is gone, Blaze and Silver are gone... who will be next? Scorch has gone for a completely different reason... the group in the stadium is getting smaller and smaller. Find out who goes in the next chapter. There will be a whole chapter dedicated for truths and dares! Wooo! Don't miss it! I've realised something, hardly anyone reads the last chapter... is something wrong with it? Or are people just not interested...?


End file.
